Sebastian Everett Munreaux
Sebastian is a powerful, clever Anchiale of the Malkavian clan, and a feared power player in the Portland/Vancouver area. Sebastian stands medium height, with a wide thick build, and a clean shaven face with short cut hair. He generally wears decent clothes, fitting for the time, but always with a trench coat. Born in Maine, to a whaler, he was afflicted since childhood with visions, and portents of the future. His mother believing him posessed, had him repeatedly exorcised whenever one of his vision fits struck him. He suffered a painful childhood from the abuse from the local church, wrapping him in a rug and striking him with wooden oars to "beat the demons out of his body." Soon after he developed a stutter, which eventually morphed into a pecular method of speaking filled with awkward pauses and bursts of words. His Sire Frederick, himself haunted by the apparition of a victim years earlier, watched Sebastian in his boyhood, hearing rumors of a posessed child who saw the future. Eventually, as Sebastian spoke out his window, wishing the death of those who wracked him with pain and anguish, unknowingly informed Frederick. Frederick burned the church, and slew his parents and the priest. Free, Sebastian lived his life, telling fortunes, and becoming rich from taking advantage of visions. Eventually, Frederick satisfied with his age, embraced him, and informed him of his secret hand in Sebastian's success throughout the years. Unfortunately the Embrace greatly enhanced Sebastian's instability, afflicting him with schizophrenia. Unable to tell the difference between his visions or his delusions, Sebastion unable to help help Frederick was cast away, and made to fend for himself. Through the decades, Sebastian has had to learn to think quick, lest others learn of his strengths and weaknesses. Without a formal teacher, he grew particularly cold and cruel, bitter from his constant battle determining falsehood from visions. While he was in New Orleans, he Embraced Nick, setting off a chain of events that would end with him ghouling an elephant, and maneuvering Prince Vidal of New Orleans into frenzy in front of two dozen policeman. He left New Orleans after acquiring an unknown book from the Prince's private study, whilst the prince was in the midst of frenzy. Eventually, his visions lead him to Portland, where he found the Throne of Bones. His human abilties, while no longer as reliable as when he was alive, were more potent as Kindred, and he was able to attune the Throne of Bones to himself. Shortly thereafter he unified the Malkavian clan, restored the Madness Network, and forced Dementation into the minds of all his clanmates, expending a great amount of energy from the Werewolf Graveyard. Sebastian is considered by many, to be one of the most dangerous Kindred in the Portland/Vancouver area. His mastery of Dominate, Dementation, Obfuscate, and Auspex are all thought to be mastered or near mastered. In addition his skill in the physical disciplines have allowed him incredible feats: such as removing the head of a werewolf with his bare hands, and throwing it into traffic. Sebastian is currently the Malkavian primogen for the city of Portland. Although he does not admit it, he is quite proud of his childer under Nick. Derrick, moreso than any other of his family, is like to speak to him and ask him for favors, as well as challenge him. Category:People